Chanyeol Is Boyish
by WUPARK94
Summary: Karena terkena kutukan "Prince Charming Magic" dari seorang penyihir jahat, Black. Putri Kerajaan Phoenix jadi berpenampilan tomboy. Namun, Pearl seorang penyihir baik hati memberikan sihir untuk menolak sihir jahat Black. Saat sang putri menginjak usia 16 tahun, ciuman tulus seorang pangeran akan memusnahkan sihir jahat Black. Akankah sang putri menemukan pangerannya?/Krisyeol/GS
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Opening Page**

 **Title: Chanyeol is Boyish**

 **Main cast: Krisyeol**

 **Genre: GS for uke, fantasy, dll**

 **AN: Hello ,, ini pertama kalinya aku kirim FF di FFn, cerita ini terinspirasi dari komik dengan judul "Cherish" karya Anan Mayuki. Isi cerita sama dengan komik hanya main aku ganti krisyeol, mereka pasangan favoritku di EXO, hehehe. Ini komik kesukaanku dan karena aku butuh cerita tentang krisyeol jadilah q buat cerita ini dengan mereka main. So, selamat membaca dan maaf kalo banyak typo.**

 **.**

 **Chanyeol is Boyish**

 **.**

Disuatu tempat yang bukan disini, disuatu waktu yang bukan sekarang ada suatu pemerintah yang bernama Phoenix. Dikerajaan itu, seorang putri yang cantik baru saja lahir ke dunia. Karena kecantikannya banyak yang merasa iri kepada sang putri, salah satunya adalah penyihir Black.

Di dorong oleh rasa iri akan kecantikan sang putri mungil, Black menyihir sang putri dengan **"Prince Charming Magic"** yang membuat sang putri berpenampilan bak seorang pria.

Tapi, seorang penyihir baik hati bernama Pearl berhasil mengusir Black keluar dari pemerintah phoenix. Bahkan pearl juga memberikan sihir untuk menolak sihir jahat black, yaitu **"Saat sang putri menginjak usia 16 tahun, ciuman tulus seorang pangeran akan menghancurkan sihir jahat black".**

 **.**

 **Chanyeol is Boyish**

 **.**

 **16 tahun kemudian ...**

"TRIIINNGG!"

"Dengan keanggotaan pedangmu yang dangkal itu, kamu ingin membuat aku pengantinmu?! Masih terlalu cepat sejuta tahun!" kata seorang wanita yang terlihat seperti laki-laki dilihat dari penampilannya.

"Aku mengaku kalah!" kata laki-laki yang barusan dikalahkan oleh wanita tersebut dalam pertarungan pedang dengan ketakutan dan kemudian pergi.

Tak lama terdengar suara langkah terburu-buru menuju sang putri, "my princess! Kudengar lagi-lagi kamu mempermalukan pangeran yang akan dijodohkan denganmu dan mengirimnya pulang, ya ?! Padahal pangeran dari kerajaan Light sudah susah payah mau datang kemari untuk menemuimu!" keluh sang Raja kepada putrinya.

"Hufh, Ayah sudah kubilang aku tidak mau menikah dengan siapapun! Liburan musim dindin ini, biarkan aku santai sebentar ayah" keluh sang putri dengan mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Huwaaa! Gara-gara sihir black, putriku tumbuh seperti seorang laki-laki ..!" Tangis raja. "Padahal, aku kan ingin melihat putriku memakai gaun pengabtin" batin sang raja.

Sang putri memutar matanya malas, "Ayah tidak perlu cemas!". Sambil memegang pundak ayahnya, sang putri mengatakan "Biar aku yang akan melindungi negeri Phoenix ini ayah!".

Dan sang raja semakin menangis setelah mendengarnya, "AAarrgghh ... anak perempuanku jadi seperti laki-laki ..!"

 **TBC ...**

 **Bagaimana mau dilanjut apa enggak nich ceritanya? hehehe ..**

 **maaf kalau ceritanya ngebosenin dan please reviewnya .. ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Namaku Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol, putri dari kerajaan phoenix. Katanya penyihir jahat black menyihirku dengan "Prince Charming Magic" waktu aku masih bayi. Akibat sihir itu, penampilanku terlihat seperti anak laki-laki dan rambutku juga tidak bisa tumbuh panjang.

Akibat keadaanku seperti ini, ayahku berharap walau sedikit, aku akan tumbuh seperti seorang anak perempuan pada umumnya. Karena itu, ia memasukkanku ke sekolah tempat para putri belajar yaitu Princess Academy.

 **.**

 **Chanyeol Is Boyish**

 **.**

 **At Princess Academy**

Saat kulangkahkan kaki memasuki gedung sekolah, kulihat teman-temanku sesama putri sedang berkumpul, mungkin mereka sedang membicarakan liburan musim dingin mereka.

"Hai! Tuan putriku sekalian, kalian sehat-sehat saja?" sapaku pada mereka, agar mereka menyadari kehadiranku.

Setelah menyadari kehadiranku, suasana yang awalnya tenang berubah menjadi riuh dengan teriakan mereka. "Kyaaa ... putri Chanyeol!", "Ini oleh-oleh! Silahkan dimakan!", "Punyaku juga ya". Ya seperti itulah teriakan yang selalu aku dengar, mereka menjadi penggemarku mungkin karena penampilanku yang seperti pangeran ini..hehehe

ini menyengkan dan aku menyukainya, sambil berjalan menuju ruang kelasku, ada saja yang menyapaku dan memberiku hadiah, "Jadi cowok populer memang repot".

"Chanyeol!"

"Oh, halo ibu kepala sekolah"

"Bagaimana liburan musim dinginmu, Chanyeol?"

"Lagi-lagi ayah berusaha untuk menjodoh-jodohkanku, hufh!"

"hohoho" kudengar kepala sekolah tertawa dan aku semakin kesal mendengarnya.

Dia adalah Kepala Sekolah Princess Academy, Pearl. Seorang penyihir baik hati yang memberiku sihir untuk menolak sihir jahat Black lewat ciuman seorang pangeran.

"Chanyeol, hati seorang anak perempuan dalam dirimu hanya sedang tertidur karena pengaruh sihir Black. Sebentar lagi, akan datang seorang pangeran yang akan menghancurkan sihir itu dari dalam dirimu". Namun Kepala Sekolah Pearl selalu berkata seperti itu, kupikir, di dunia ini tidak akan ada laki-laki tampan yang bisa membuatku jatuh hati.

 **.**

 **Chanyeol Is Boyish**

 **.**

Suasana kelas menjadi tenang saat seorang guru memasuki ruang.

"Anak-anak, bagaimana liburan musim dingin kalian?"

"Menyenangkan!" jawab seluruh penghuni kelas bersamaan.

"Nah, ank-anak di Princess Academy ini kalian akan mendapatkan teman baru."

"Oh .. murid pindahan?" kataku pelan.

Kulihat seisi kelas ramai membicarakan murid baru tersebut. "waah, benarkah ada murid baru" "orangnya seperti apa ya ..." dan masih banyak lagi. Setelah menyuruh murid-muridnya untuk diam, ia mempersilahkan seseorang untuk masuk ke dalam kelas.

Saat seseorang melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam kelas, semua penghuni kelas menjadi diam dan melihat kearahnya.

Hening

"Waaaahhhhh" seisi kelas tiba-tiba bersorak setelah tersadar akibat shock melihat seorang perempuan cantik dengan rambut panjang lurus bewarna pirang, mata ruby red, dan memiliki tubuh yang tinggi dan langsing.

"Salam kenal. Namaku Wu Yifan"

"Kyaaa! Baru pertama kali aku melihat orang secantik dia" kata salah satu murid. Dan Chanyeol setuju dengan itu bahwa perempuan yang sekarang berdiri di depan kelas benar-benar cantik.

"Miss Park Chanyeol, apa aku bisa menyerahkan Miss Wu dalam bimbinganmu?"

GLEK, aku menelan ludah "eeh, aku?"

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol sang guru berbalik bertanya pada Yifan "Miss Wu tidak keberatan sekamar dengan Miss Park, kan?" dan hanya dijawab dengan senyum dan anggukan kepala oleh Yifan.

"Hei! Bu guru!" Chanyeol ingin protes tapi terputus akibat teriakan dari teman sekelasnya "Putri Chanyeol benar-benar bikir iri, deh! Senang banget dia bisa sekamar dengan putri cantik itu ,, waahh!". aku hanya menatap malas dengan pernyataan mereka.

"Apa kamu Putri Chanyeol yang kabarnya dikutuk dengan" Prince Charming Magic "itu?" aku hanya diam dan melihatnya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. Kulihat Yifan mengambil tanganku dan mencium punggung tanganku. Mataku melebar melihat tindakannya.

"Kamu manis, mohon bantuannya!" dan mataku semakin lebar seakan mau keluar mendengar pernyataannya barusan. "A ... apa-apaan cewek cantik ini ?!" pikirku.

Dan sekali lagi kelas dibuat heboh dengan tindakan si murid baru yang cantik.

 **.**

 **Chanyeol Is Boyish**

 **.**

 **Keesokan harinya ...**

Krieett, terdengar pintu kelas terbuka. "Selamat pagi semuanya" sapa Chanyeol pada penghuni kelas. Semua murid mulai berlarian kearahnya, Chanyeol seperti biasa akan menyambut mereka. Namun ada yang berbeda hari ini, karena para pengagum Chanyeol hanya berlari melewati dia dan berhenti pada sosok dibelakangnya.

"HEH ?!" Chanyeol shock.

"Putri Yifan! Putri Yifan! Putri Yifan!" mendengar nama teman sekamarnya di sebut-sebut, Chanyeol menoleh kebelakang dan tadaaa ... dia melihat kondisi yang biasanya ia alami, kini berpindah ke Yifan. Chanyeol kesal, dalam sehari sebagai idola para putri direbut oleh Yifan. Seperti, kebiasaan Chanyeol yang selalu mendapatkan bekal makan dari salah satu putri yang menjadi penggemarnya, Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo .. makanan yang selalu kau buatkan untukku ..?" belum sempat Chanyeol menyelesaikan perkatannya, dengan cepat kyungsoo menjawab, "Maaf Chanyeol, sudah kuberikan pada putri Yifan."

"Brengseeeekkk" umpat Chanyeol dalam hati.

Hehehehehe Chanyeol sedang mengalami Krisis Sang Idola Sekolah. Poor Chanyeol

"Anak-anak coba dengarkan dulu! Hari ini, kita akan berlatih pedang."

Mendengar pemberitahuan dari gurunya Chanyeol langsung bersemangat. "Kalau soal keahlian berpedang aku akan bisa memperlihatkan keunggulanku yang melebihi Yifan!" Chanyeol tersenyum-senyum sendiri membayangkan dia akan mengalahkan Yifan dipertandingan pedang. "Aku tidak akan menyerahkan posisi idola sekolah" sungut Chanyeol bersemangat.

Dengan tekad mempertahankan posisi idolanya Chanyeol mendekati gurunya dan bertanya, "Bu guru, izinkan aku berlatih tanding dengan Yifan?" "Emh, bisa-bisa saja .." jawab sang guru. Setelah mendapatkan persetujuan dari gurunya, kini Chanyeol dan Yifan berdiri ditengah lapangan saling berhadapan dengan pedang ditangan masing-masing.

"Pertandingan pedang hari ini, antara Miss Park melawan Miss Wu."

Chanyeol dapat mendengar penonton meneriaki namanya dan Yifan. Mendengar namanya disebut membuat semangat Chanyeol semakin tinggi dan membuat Chanyeol semakin ingin menunjukkan kepada semuanya bahwa dialah yang pantas menjadi idola.

Mendengar suara dari sang guru menyadarkan Chanyeol untuk brrkonsentrasi pada pertandingannya dengan Yifan. Chanyeol melihat Yifan, tidak ada aura ketakutan dimata Yifan yang membuat Chanyeol semakin kesal.

"Yifan! Ini pertandingan sungguhan, kamu tidak perlu menahan diri!"

"Baiklah!" kata Yifan tegas namun santai.

Melihat kedua petarung sudah siap sang guru berteriak, "Ready ... GO!".

Terdengar suara pedang yang saling bertubrukan, "TRAANG, TRAANG", Chanyeol berusaha keras menyerang Yifan, namun tidak seperti dugaannya permainan pedang Yifan sangat bagus. Padahal selama ini belum ada yang mengalahkan Chanyeol, bahkan pangeran-pangeran yang dijodohkan dengan dia. "Apa-apaan dia? Kuat Sekali" pikir Chanyeol.

"SIAL" "brengsek" adalah umpatan Chanyeol saat pedangnya gagal mengenai Yifan.

"Kena kau" teriak Chanyeol ke Yifan. Namun, sebelum pedang Chanyeol tentang Yifan, Yifan dengan cepat menyerang Chanyeol sampai pedang yang dipegang Chanyeol jatuh ke tanah, "TRAAANNG"

Melihat itu, Chanyeol lemas dan jatuh terduduk ditanah, sampai Chanyeol tidak mendengar sang guru mengumumkan bahwa, "pemenangnya Miss Yifan". Chanyeol masih menundukkan kepalanya dan melihat tangannya yang gemetar, "Kalah ..? Aku yang selalu menang bahkan dari laki-laki sekalipun, bisa kalah ..?!" pikir Chanyeol dalam hati.

Chanyeol tidak menyadari, Yifan sudah berjongkok didepannya sampai dia memanggil namanya, "Chanyeol". DHEG! Chanyeol terkejut melihat Yifan didepannya.

"Baru pertama kali ini, aku bersungguh sungguh seperti tadi. Permainan pedangmu hebat Chanyeol." tersenyum Yifan sambil menawarkan tangan untuk membantu Chanyeol berdiri. Namun, Chanyeol yang sudah merasa dikalahkan dan dipermalukan lebih memilih menampik tangan Yifan dan berlari dari lapangan. Yifan terkejut dan berusaha memanggilnya, tapi tak dihiraukan oleh Chanyeol.

 **.**

 **Chanyeol Is Boyish**

 **.**

Di dalam kamarnya, Chanyeol masih memikirkan kekalahan yang dialaminya tadi siang saat pelajaran pedang, duduk menghadap jendela dengan dua kaki merapat ke tubuhnya dan kepala yang berada diantara kakinya "Sebaallll, bukannya memperlihatkan sisi baikku, aku malah terlihat seperti orang bodoh." runtuk Chanyeol dalam hati.

Setelah berdiam diri, akhirnya Chanyeol berdiri dengan senyum licik terpampang diwajahnya "Sudah kuputuskan, tidak peduli harus pakai cara apapun, aku akan menjatuhkan Yifan, wkwkwk" So Chanyeol mulai lepas kontrol ... hehehe

"Kami kan sekamar! Aku akan mengincar saat dia mandi malam ini! Saat itu, dia pasti lengah!" pikir Chanyeol. Tapi Chanyeol khawatir setengah hatinya mengatakan itu cara pengecut, tapi rasa marahnya mengalahkannya "Aku tidak bisa terima! Pokoknya tidak peduli bagaimanapun caranya, yang penting aku harus menang dari dia!".

Hup, Chanyeol mulai melancarkan aksinya saat Yifan sedang mandi. Dari luar kamar mandi Chanyeol bisa melihat bayangan Yifan, Chanyeol mulai mengendap-endap mendekat ke kamar mandi agar tidak diketahui oleh Yifan. Saat melewati meja yang terletak disamping pintu kamar mandi, Chanyeol menemukan sesuatu "Ah ... ini kan ..."

 **Flashback ...**

"Putri Yifan tidak pernah lepas dari kalung itu ya .. Bisa kulihat?" Salah satu putri bertanya kepada Yifan.

"Maaf, ini barang berharga tanda mata dari ibuku ..." Tolak Yifan secara halus.

"Oh, ternyata kalung itu punya arti sepenting itu, maaf ya." Yifan tersenyum mendengarkan permintaan maaf dari orang tersebut.

Sedangkan Chanyeol yang melihatnya merasa marah "Jangan pernah menolak permintaan anak perempuan".

 **Flashback END**

"Inikan kalung yang selalu dijaganya baik-baik .. Oke, aku bisa pakai ini!" dengan seringai jahat Chanyeol masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dengan membawa kalung tersebut.

SRET, Chanyeol membuka tirai di dalam kamar mandi kemudian melompat ke arah Yifan dengan pedangnya yang diarahkan ke Yifan "Yifan, kalau kau ingin kalung ini kembali, ayo kita bertarung".

Mendengar kalung yang sangat berharga buatnya diambil, Yifan membalikkan badannya dan membuat Chanyeol yang melihatnya terkejut dan jatuh di lantai kamar mandi.

EH ..?

COWOK ...?

GLEK, Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa ...

 **TBC ...**

 **an:** waahhh ,, akhirnya bisa lanjut ke chapter berikutnya ,, maaf ya kalo kata2nya amburadul n ceritanya bosenin atau gag nyambung, maklum masih pemula. Ini udah aku panjangin ceritanya, gimana apa masih kurang panjang? hehehe

 **Thanks to:**

 **rajwak31, nandha0627, yousee, hita, Lulu auren**

Terima kasih banget udah ngereview, buat yang lain saya bakal seneng banget kalo kalian juga kasih review di cerita ini ... ^^

ditunggu reviewnya ...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Eh ...?

Laki-laki ..?

GLEK! Kyaaaaaaaaa ...

Akibat teriakan Chanyeol, seluruh penghuni asrama keluar dari kamarnya "A..ada apa?" "Monsterkah ..?" dan dapat dilihat dilorong-lorong asrama para putri bingung dan khawatir dengan teriakan tersebut. Tapi tak lama teriakan sudah tidak terdengar lagi, melihat keadaan sudah tenang para putri memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam kamarnya masing-masing.

 **.**

 **Chanyeol Is Boyish**

 **.**

Setelah mendengar teriakan dari Chanyeol, Yifan segera menutup mulut Chanyeol dengan tangannya dan mengambil kalungnya dari tangan Chanyeol.

"Kamu ini memang benar-benar deh ..." keluh Yifan pada Chanyeol.

HMMMPH! Chanyeol berusaha melepaskan tangan Yifan namun tidak bisa "Kuat sekali! Aku tidak bisa melepaskan tangannya sedikitpun." pikir Chanyeol.

"Kalung ini barang yang sangat berharga untukku. Jangan sekali-sekali menyentuhnya." bisik Yifan tepat disamping telinga Chanyeol, membuat pipi Chanyeol bersemu merah sekarang. "Lalu ... tentang kenyataan bahwa aku ini laki-laki, mohon jangan pernah kau katakan pada siapapun." ucap Yifan udara.

"Yifan itu laki-laki" kata Chanyeol setelah dia keluar dari kamar mandi. Sekarang Chanyeol sedang terduduk di atap kamarnya sambil merenungkan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi. Bingung itulah yang dialami Chanyeol sekarang, "kenapa laki-laki bisa ada di sekolah khusus perempuan?" "sebenarnya apa-apan sich dia itu?" itulah sedikit pertanyaan yang ada di kepala Chanyeol sekarang. "Sejak dia datang, aku jadi ... Hatiku jadi tidak tenang begini!" lirih Chanyeol sambil merasakan detak jantungnya yang berdetak tidak karuan. dheg dheg dheg ...

"Chanyeol"

Chanyeol tersentak dari lamunannya mendengar namanya disebut oleh seseorang. Saat menolehkan kepalanya Chanyeol bisa melihat Yifan berjalan ke arahnya.

"Maafkan aku, maaf aku sudah kasar padamu."

"Ka ... kamu ini ... padahal kamu kan laki-laki! Kenapa bisa masuk Princess Academy ?!" teriak Chanyeol pada Yifan.

Mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol, Yifan membuang nafas dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit yang malam itu dipenuhi dengan bintang, "Maaf ... aku punya alasan dan kondisi yang membuatku berada di academy ini." ucap Yifan tanpa melihat ke Chanyeol.

Dari tempatnya berdiri Chanyeol dapat melihat raut wajah Yifan, "A..apaan, sich ... Kalau pasang tampang sedih begitu, kan aku jadi sulit mengejar jawaban yang kuinginkan! Apa maksudnya alasan dan kondisi itu ?!" kata Chanyeol dalam hati.

"Ta..tapi, aku ingin minta maaf karena sudah membuatmu terkejut. Ini tadi ketinggalan." Yifan menyerahkan pedang Chanyeol. Ah, Chanyeol ingat tadi membawa pedang, tapi karena terkejut Chanyeol hanya lari keluar tanpa membawa pedangnya.

"Chanyeol ..! Aku serius waktu aku bilang bahwa baru dengan Chanyeol saja aku pernah bertarung sungguh-sungguh. Memang aku yang menang dalam pertandingan itu. Tapi sebenarnya, kekuatan hatimu yang tidak pernah khawatir itu yang sudah mengalahkanku. Karena itu, jangan terlalu terbawa keinginan untuk bisa menang dariku. Karena sebenarnya, sudah sejak lama aku kalah darimu. Nah, aku permisi dulu. "

Chanyeol hanya diam, dia kehilangan kata-kata. Chanyeol ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi tidak bisa mengucapkan, dia hanya membuka dan menutup mulutnya sampai akhirnya Yifan sudah tidak terlihat lagi. "Apa-apaan sich itu tadi ?!" batin Chanyeol. Deg..deg..deg .. jantung Chanyeol kembali berdetak dengan cepat dan terlihat pipi Chanyeol yang mulai terlihat merah.

 **.**

 **Chanyeol Is Boyish**

 **.**

 **Keesokan harinya ...**

"Emh, putri Yifan .. Mau tidak mengajariku teknik pedangmu yang elegan itu?" itulah yang didengar Chanyeol saat dia melihat beberapa putri mendatangi Yifan dengan membawa pedang. Yup, semenjak kejadian tadi malam Chanyeol selalu mengikuti Yifan kemanapun.

Saat Chanyeol melihat kearah Yifan, ternyata Yifan juga tengah melihatnya dan juga tersenyum pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang melihat itu hanya bisa merasakan kalau pipinya mulai memanas. "Arrghhh, kenapa mukaku memerah?!" Kata Chanyeol sambil memegang kedua pipinya.

Setelah wajahnya mulai kembali ke warna normal, Chanyeol kembali fokus melihat Yifan mengajarkan pedang pada putri-putri disana. Namun, Chanyeol hampir terkena serangan jantung saat melihat salah satu putri yang bernama luhan, tidak sengaja merobek bagian depan baju Yifan dengan ujung pedangnya. Sebelum luhan dan putri yang lain melihat dada Yifan, Chanyeol berlari kearah Yifan dan langsung memeluknya. Grep

"Aku akan menutupimu. Diam dan jangan bergerak dulu." Yifan terus melihat Chanyeol, melihat apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol pada dirinya.

"Tolong bawakan baju ganti kesini! Yifan jadi malukan!" pinta Chanyeol pada luhan. "Ba..baik" jawab luhan sambil berlari mencari baju ganti untuk Yifan.

"Terima kasih." kata Yifan sambil memegang sebelah pipi Chanyeol. Dan sekali lagi putri Chanyeol kita memerah bahkan lebih merah dari sebelumnya. Deg .. deg .. deg ..

Kini Chanyeol hanya berdua dengan Yifan di taman sekolahnya. Setelah mengganti pakaiannya Yifan ditarik paksa oleh Chanyeol kearah taman.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan, sich ?! Kamu nyaris ketahuan, tahu!" protes Chanyeol pada Yifan dengan emosi.

"Maaf" Yifan berkata sambil tersenyum kearah Chanyeol.

"Hooy! Ngapain senyam-senyum segala ?! Kenapa malah aku yang marah-marah begini!" kesal Chanyeol.

Senyum Yifan tidak pernah pergi dari wajahnya melihat tingkah Chanyeol. "Chanyeol memang baik hati, ya .. Terima kasih sudah mau menyimpan rahasiaku." Kemudian Yifan menundukkan badannya dengan satu kaki menopang tubuhnya, dan setelah itu, "CUP" Yifan mencium tangan Chanyeol.

"Aarrrgghhh ... Kau! Hentikan kebiasaanmu yang langsung main cium tangan orang!" Chanyeol salah tingkah dan jangan lupakan wajahnya yang memerah lagi. Hehehehe entahlah sudah berapa kali wajah Chanyeol memerah hari ini akibat ulah Yifan.

 **.**

 **Chanyeol Is Boyish**

 **.**

Tanpa disadari oleh Yifan dan Chanyeol, sejak mereka di taman, mereka telah diawasi oleh 3 penyusup. Para penyusup tersebut bersandar pada batang pohon tak jauh dari tempat Yifan dan Chanyeol berdiri.

"Ini kesempatan. Selama tidak ada orang lain" kata penyusup 1.

"Bagaimana dengan orang yang satunya?" tanya penyusup 2.

"Bereskan saja sekalin." jawab penyusup 3 tegas.

"Siap" penyusup 1 dan 2 menjawab serempak.

Srek! Sreek! Seerr ...

DEG! Yifan dan Chanyeol sama-sama diam saat mendengar suara dari pohon di dekat mereka. Mereka serempak melihat ke atas dan cepat menghindar saat ada beberapa orang yang mengarahakan pedangnya kearah mereka.

"Kalian ini siapa?!" tanya Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu." ucap salah satu penyusup. "Yifan! Atas perintah Tuan Wu, serahkan nyawamu!". Kemudian ketiga penyusup tersebut mulai menyerang Yifan dan Chanyeol.

TRANG .. TRANG ..

"Yifan! Tuan Wu itu siapa ?!" batin Chanyeol. Karena terlarut dalam pikirannya Chanyeol tidak menyadari salah satu penyusup mengarahkan pedang ke arahnya. Untungnya Yifan cepat menarik Chanyeol dan menyembunyikan Chanyeol dibelakang tubuhnya "Chanyeol, kesini!" Yifan terus menggenggam tangan Chanyeol. Chanyeol menatap punggung Yifan, "Yifan! Sebenarnya kamu siapa ?! Kenapa sampai ada yang mengincar nyawamu ?!" kata Chanyeol dalam hati.

Chanyeol kembali fokus pada para penyusp dan membantu Yifan melawan mereka. Namun, karena kurang hati-hati Chanyeol terpeleset dan jatuh.

"Chanyeol!" Teriak Yifan pada Chanyeol saat melihat para penyusup akan menyerang Chanyeol. "Grep" Yifan langsung memeluk Chanyeol untuk melindunginya. "Yifan" ucap Chanyeol pelan sambil melihat kearah Yifan. Ketika Chanyeol melihat dibelakang Yifan, "huwaaaaaa" para penyusup mengarahkan pedangnya kearah punggung Yifan.

Tapi sebelum pedang itu mengenai punggung Yifan, terdengar suara ledakan yang cukup keras.

BAAAMM ..

"Wahai rantai sang cahaya ... kuncilah kebebasan para penyusup lancang ini ..!"

"Kepala sekolah" teriak Chanyeol saat melihat kepala sekolahnya menangkap penyusup menggunakan rantai sihirnya.

"Kalian berdua baik-baik saja?"

"Kepala sekolah" seru Chanyeol sambil memeluknya. "Me..mereka tahu-tahu menyerang kami! Katanya, mereka mengincar nyawa Yifan!" adu Chanyeol dengan menunjuk para penyusup.

"Yifan! Mereka itu siapa ?! Kenapa mereka sampai mengincar nyawamu ?!"

"Chanyeol .. Aku akan menceritakan semuanya padamu. Jangan salahkan Yifan."

"Kepala sekolah ?!" sela Yifan.

"Yifan, Chanyeol pasti bisa mendukungmu."

"Tapi ..."

Belum sempat Yifan menyelesaikan pidatonya, Kepala Sekolah Pearl memotongnya, "Malam ini, datanglah ke ruang Kepala Sekolah."

 **.**

 **Chanyeol Is Boyish**

 **.**

 **Ruang Kepala Sekolah**

Selama perjalanan ke ruang kepala sekolah, baik Yifan dan Chanyeol tidak ada yang saling berbicara. Mereka larut dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

Chanyeol semakin bingung setelah melihat dan mendengar percakapan antara kepala sekolah dengan Yifan, "Apa maksudnya ini? Apa Kepala Sekolah dan Yifan sudah saling mengenal ?!". Saat mencapai pintu ruang kepala sekolah Chanyeol semakin bersemangat karena, akhirnya dia bisa tahu siapa Yifan yang sebenarnya.

"Permisi" seru Chanyeol sambil membuka pintu dengan diikuti Yifan dibelakangnya.

"Chanyeol"

"HAAA ... Ayah kenapa bisa ada disini ?!"

 **TBC ...**

 **An:** Hallo, akhirnya raja park keluar juga suka banget aku sama ayahnya Chanyeol ini ... hehehe mikirin anak cewek satu-satunya yang tomboy sampai kepalanya botak ... hehehe

Apakah ada yang tahu maksud kedatangan raja park? coba tebak ...

owh ya q bakal kasih bonus biodatanya Chanyeol nich, yuk lihat ...

 **Bonus Biodata "Park Chanyeol":**

Nama: Park Chanyeol

Usia: 16 tahun

Bintang: Sagitarius

Golongan darah: B

Warna mata: Sky Blue

Warna rambut: Flame red

Makanan favorit: Crepes buatan ratu dengan selai, pasta, chocolate parfait, omelette, etc.

Tinggi badan: 170 cm (aku buat tinggi Chanyeol segini soalnya diakan cewek ^^)

Hobi: menyelinap keluar dari istana dan bermain bersama anak-anak yang tinggal di kota yang terletak di dekat istana.

Warna favorit: merah dan pink (warnanya cewek banget tapi tomboy..hehee)

Charm point: telinga

Sekian biodata Chanyeol, chapter selanjutnya giliran kris oppa..okey

 **Thanks to:**

 **Kim sohyun, .5, nandha0627, bright16, enchris.727, chank, duotower, my0061, Double BobB.I**

 **Ditunggu review and ... ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

.

.

Ruang Kepala Sekolah

"Chanyeol"

"Hah .. Ayah?! Kenapa bisa disini?!"

"Chanyeol, ayahandamu juga punya kaitan dengan semua ini."

"Eh, maksudnya Kepala sekolah pearl?!"

"Biar ayahandamu, Raja Park yang akan menjelaskan."

Kemudian mereka duduk ditempat duduk yang ada diruang kepala sekolah agar lebih nyaman. Kepala sekolah pearl duduk dekat denga raja park, sedangkan diseberang meja duduk Yifan dan Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol, kamu tahu Pemerintah Dragon di wilayah selatan, kan?"

"Yang bertetangga dengan kita itu?"

"Benar. Sejak zaman dulu, Phoenix dan Dragon selalu memelihara hubungan baik. Dulu ayah dan Raja Wu juga teman baik. Tapi, beberapa tahun yang lalu, sejak wafatnya istrinya yang tercinta, Raja Wu mulai menampakkan keanehan. Raja Wu yang selalu tenang mendadak jadi seperti orang lain. Dan memulai perang dengan pemerintah-pemerintah lain. Lalu akhirnya, dia mulai mengincar nyawa putranya sendiri. "jelas Raja Park.

 _Putra ..?_

 _Tanda mata dari ibu ..._

 _Perintah dari Tuan Wu!_

 _Yifan ..._

"Ma ... waktu, sich ?!" tanya Chanyeol sambil menatap ayahnya.

"Benar Chanyeol. Dia adalah pangeran kerajaan Dragon, Wu Yifan."

"EEhhhh ..?!"

Yifan itu pangeran ?! I..iya juga, ya .. kalau dipikir-pikir kebiasaannya yang suka main cium tangan itu, memang seperti seorang pangeran, sih. Tapi tunggu ..

"Kenapa pangeran seperti dia bisa ada di Princess Academy?!"

"Aku yang menyerahkan perlindungannya ke tangan Kepala Sekolah. Habisnya, Kepala Sekolah kan penyihir nomor satu di negara ini." jawab Raja Park.

"Untuk berjaga-jaga, aku juga sudah membuat tabir pelindung di sekitar sekolah. Tapi, mereka berhasil merusak tabir itu .." kata kepala sekolah pearl sambil berjalan kearah tirai diruangan tersebut.

SREEETT ...

"Eh, itukan mereka!" tunjuk Chanyeol pada para penyusup yang ternyata berada di balik tirai dengan kondisi tangan dan kaki yang dirantai.

"Yifan, ada yang kamu kenal?" tanya kepala sekolah pearl.

Saat Yifan melihat kearah mereka.

Degh

"Tao ..? Tao! Tao ini aku?" teriak Yifan pada salah satu penyusup tersebut dan mendekatinya.

"Mereka saling kenal?" Gumam Chanyeol, tapi sebelumnya dia mencoba membunuh Yifan.

"Tao dan aku sudah bersahabat dekat sejak kami masih anak-anak. Tidak mungkin dia berkeinginan untuk mengincar nyawaku. Kenapa dia bisa terlihat seperti orang lain begitu?! Seperti apa yang terjadi dengan ayah." jelas Yifan.

"Yifan,! Aku dan Kepala Sekolah sedang berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menemukan penyebab perubahan pada Raja Wu." terang Raja Park meyakinkan Yifan.

Raja Park beralih melihat putrinya, "Chanyeol ... Aku tidak ingin membebanimu dengan kecemasan yang tidak perlu. Maka dari itu, baru sekarang aku memberitahukan masalah yang sebenarnya padamu. Kumohon Chanyeol bantulah pangeran Yifan."

.

Setelah mendengar penjelasan dari ayahnya dan kepala sekolah pearl tentang Yifan. Chanyeol segera keluar dari ruang kepala sekolah ke kamarnya dengan terburu-buru.

Drap Drap

"Chanyeol .. Chanyeol" panggil Yifan sambil menyusul Chanyeol. "emh, maaf ya .. kamu pasti marah ..." Chanyeol tidak menjawab Yifan sampai mereka masuk ke dalam kamar asrama mereka.

Blam

Grep

"Semua ini pasti membuatmu kesusahan. Meski begitu, aku masih menambah bebanmu dengan bersikap dingin. Maaf, ya. Mulai sekarang, selama aku ada di dekatmu, aku pasti akan melindungimu." setelah berbicara, Chanyeol semakin mempererat pelukannya pada Yifan.

"Chanyeol .." gumam Yifan membalas pelukan Chanyeol.

 **.**

 **Chanyeol Is Boyish**

 **.**

 **Beberapa hari kemudian ...**

"Akhir-akhir ini, putri Chanyeol lengket sekali dengan putri Yifan, ya." kata salah seorang putri saat melihat Yifan dan Chanyeol berjalan bersama ditaman.

Benar sekali, setelah Chanyeol mengetahui kebenaran malam itu. Chanyeol sudah tidak merasa marah lagi dengan Yifan. Malahan sekarang Chanyeol menjadi bodyguard pribadi Yifan, kemanapun Yifan pergi sudah pasti ada Chanyeol.

"Putri Yifan, putri Chanyeol, kalian berdua sudah melihat selebaran ini?" panggil kyungsoo sambil memperlihatkan selebaran yang berisikan pengumuman tentang pesta dansa.

"Pesta dansa ... Pesta dansa ..." gumam Chanyeol berulang kali.

Drap Drap

Terdengar suara langkah kaki menuju kearah Yifan, ternyata luhan sedang berlari ke arah Yifan sambil membawa kendi berisi air, dan bertanya pada Yifan sambil terus berlari, "Putri Yifan juga ikut pesta dansa?" belum sempat Yifan menjawab, luhan sudah berteriak lebih dulu saat kakinya tersandung batu dan membuat air yang berada di dalam kendi tumpah ke seluruh tubuh Yifan "BYUUURRR".

Huuuaaahhh ... Chanyeol yang melihat Yifan basah kuyup, segera berlari kearah Yifan.

"Kyaa, putri Yifan, maafkan aku." sesal luhan.

"Sudah tidak apa-apa, biar aku yang urus." sela Chanyeol sambil membawa Yifan menjauh dari luhan.

.

 **Ruang Kesehatan**

"Maaf ya, Chanyeol ..!"

Kenapa setiap kali aku yang bersama Yifan, selalu ada adegan buka baju begini. "Sudahlah, tidak usah dipikirkan. Ngomong-ngomong, kamu mau ikut pesta dansa tidak?"

Sekarang Yifan dan Chanyeol berada di ruang kesehatan. Setelah pergi dari luhan Chanyeol membawa Yifan kesini untuk mengeringkan badannya. Chanyeol duduk di kursi yang disediakan disitu menghadap kearah Yifan, sedangkan Yifan berdiri didepannya bertelanjang dada dan handuk yang menutupi bagian bawahnya, serta handuk kecil dileher nya untuk mengeringkan rambutnya.

"Iya. Kepala sekolah menyarankan aku ikut untuk sekedar ganti suasana."

"Begitu, ya ..."

Yifan sih pasti nanti cantik banget. Benar-benar cantik, ya ... Padahal dia laki-laki, bukan hanya cantik dia juga kuat. Degh! apa yang kau pikirkan park Chanyeol? Chanyeol menggeleng untuk menghilangkan pikiran pikran anehnya.

"Chanyeol ada apa?" Yifan bertanya setelah melihat tingkah Chanyeol.

"Eh .. Tidak ada apa-apa." perasaan apa ini, gumam Chanyeol.

 **.**

 **Chanyeol Is Boyish**

 **.**

 **Malam hari, sebelum pesta ..**

 **Kamar asrama Yifan dan Chanyeol**

Saat ini, Chanyeol sedang duduk didepan cermin sambil melihat penampilannya.

"Aku sudah memutuskan untuk datang dengan tuxedo. Padahal, aku sudah bermaksud akan berdansa habis-habisan dengan anak-anak perempuan yang nanti akan hadir disitu. Tapi, aku kok malah ..."

Chanyeol terus menatap penampilannya, pasalnya dia tidak pernah memakai gaun. Dengan kutukan pada dirinya Chanyeol lebih suka memakai pakaian yang terlihat seperti laki-laki. Dan sekarang Chanyeol sedang menggunakan gaun panjang berwarna merah dan mamperlihatkan bahunya yang putih dan mulus. Berbeda dengan keinginan awalnya untuk memakai tuxedo. Owh andai raja park melihat Chanyeol sekarang pasti senang banget dia. hehehe

"Bisa-bisanya aku berpikir ingin menjadi lebih cantik dari Yifan ... Sebenarnya apa yang salah denganku?" gumam Chanyeol.

Deg deg deg

Detak jantung Chanyeol berdetak cepat saat Chanyeol akan menaruh lipstik di mulutnya. "Ayo Chanyeol, hanya mengoleskannya dibibirmu dan selesai. Kamu siap ke pesta dansa" Semangat Chanyeol pada dirinya sendiri.

Kemudian dengan pelan-pelan dan sangat berhati-hati akhirnya Chanyeol selesai memakai lipstik dibibirnya.

1

2

3

BOOOOOM

Muncul sebuah kilatan cahaya yang menyebabkan Chanyeol terkejut sampai jatuh dari kursinya. "Apa itu tadi?" pikir Chanyeol sambil berdiri membersihkan gaunnya. Saat Chanyeol melihat kearah cermin sekali lagi. Mata Chanyeol melebar dan rahangnya jatuh.

"A ... apa-apaan kepalaku ini, huwaaaaa?" Chanyeol berteriak histeris.

Setelah itu, Chanyeol berlari menuju ruang kepala sekolah dengan menangis melihat rambutnya yang sekrang berdiri semua ke atas.

"Kepala Sekolah! Toloooooonnnggg!"

"Waduuhh." kepala sekolah terkejut melihat kondisi Chanyeol. "Ini adalah hasil kerja 'Prince Charming Magic' agar kamu tidak bisa terlihat seperti anak perempuan!"

"Huwaaaa ,, kepala sekolah tolong lakukan sesuatu. Pesta dansanya keburu dimulai."

"Waduh! Bagaimana ya?!"

.

Sedangkan di pesta dansa ...

Saat Yifan memasuki ruang, seluruh mata berpaling untuk melihat putri paling cantik di Princess Academy. Lihatlah, dengan gaun panjang hitam elegan, yang pas di tubuhnya. dan jangan lupakan kalung yang selalu menghiasi lehernya serta rambut panjang yang tergerai indah. Semua dapat melihat Yifan sangat cantik dan sempurna.

"kyaaa putri Yifan cantik sekali" ucap salah seorang putri kepada temannya dan disetujui oleh temannya.

Setelah memasuki ruang, Yifan menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri seperti mencari sesuatu atau seseorang. hehehe yups, sekarang Yifan sedang mencari dimana keberadaan Chanyeol. Pasalnya, setelah Yifan selesai mandi, dia tidak menemukan keberadaan Chanyeol di kamar.

Benar, Chanyeol tadi sedang berdandan saat Yifan sedang mandi. Chanyeol tidak mau berdandan didepan Yifan sehingga dia bersiap-siap lebih dulu. Jadi begitu ceritanya, kembali ke pesta dansa.

"Emh, apakah kalian melihat Chanyeol?" Yifan bertanya pada beberapa orang di pesta.

"Entahlah. Kami belum melihatnya."

.

"Waaaaaa"

"Eh, itu apa? Itu bukan Putri Chanyeol?"

Mendengar keributan di depan pintu ruang pesta, semua orang termasuk Yifan melihat kearah sana. Betapa terkejutnya Yifan melihat Chanyeol disana berdiri diam sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Cha..chanyeol" gumam Yifan.

Pfffttt ... BHUaaaaaahhahahaha ..

Semua orang di ruang pesta tidak bisa menahan tawa mereka, melihat penampilan Chanyeol.

"Putri Chanyeol! Kenapa dengan dandananmu itu? Hehehe"

"Waduh, ini kan bukan pesta kostum! Whahaha!"

Mendengar dia ditertawakan dan dipermalukan seperti itu, Chanyeol merasakan hatinya sakit.

"Sudah kuduga, memang sebaiknya tidak usah saja. Mustahil bagiku yang kena kutuk ini untuk bisa menjadi cantik melebihi Yifan. Padahal Yifan sekarang sedang melihatku. Aku benar-benar malu." Chanyeol semakin menundukkan kepalanya, dia tidak bisa menahan airmatanya lagi.

Yifan yang melihat Chanyeol mulai menangis, tidak bisa berdiam diri lagi. Kemudian dia mengambil pisau yang berada diatas meja disampingnya.

CRAAK

Grep

"Eh, kyaaaa putri Yifan apa yang kamu lakukan."

Mendengar nama Yifan disebut, Chanyeol mendongakkan kepalanya. Betapa terkejutnya Chanyeol melihat Yifan memegang pisau dan rambutnya dimasing-masing tangannya.

ZREEEETT

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh Yifan. Yifan memotong rambutnya dihadapan semua orang. Suasana ruang pesta menjadi hening, tidak ada yang berbicara, mereka hanya melihat Yifan.

Setelah memangkas rambutnya, Yifan berjalan kearah seorang pelayan laki-laki tanpa memperdulikan tatapan semua orang kepadanya.

"Maaf, bisa aku pinjam baju Anda?" tanya Yifan pada server tersebut.

"Hah? Baju ini?" server yang ditanya Yifan bingung, hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya.

.

 **Skip time ...**

Yifan memasuki ruang pesta lagi dengan penampilan yang sangat berbeda dengan tadi. Meskipun hanya menggunakan baju pelayan yang dia pinjam tadi, Yifan tetap terlihat menawan. Dan sekali lagi, semua orang dibuat terpesona dengan penampilan Yifan.

Yifan mulai melangkahkan kakinya kearah Chanyeol, tanpa peduli dengan tatapan orang-orang sekitarnya, Yifan hanya menatap Chanyeol intens. Sedangkan Chanyeol sudah gugup melihat Yifan menatapnya seperti itu.

Yifan sudah berdiri di depan Chanyeol, Chanyeol mendongakkan kepalanya melihat Yifan. Acara saling menatap mereka terputus karena tiba-tiba Yifan menundukkan badannya dengan satu kaki menopang badannya dan mengambil tangan Chanyeol, kemudian menciumnya. Setelah itu, Yifan kembali berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya kepada Chanyeol.

"Putri Chanyeol .. Sudikah memberiku kehormatan untuk berdansa dengan Anda?!"

Chanyeol diam, dia terkejut dengan semua perlakuan Yifan. "Apa yang kamu lakukan? Kalau begini bisa-bisa kamu ketahuan .." Chanyeol bertanya karena semua mata kini melihat kearah mereka.

Yifan tersenyum melihat Chanyeol, "Asalkan Chanyeol bisa tersenyum lagi, aku tidak keberatan kalau memang harus ketahuan. Kan Chanyeol adalah dewi penyelamat yang selalu menolongku pada saat-saat sulit. Kamu cantik sekali. Jadi putri Chanyeol, kamu berkenankan berdansa denganku?"

Yifan mengukurkan tangannya sekali lagi pada Chanyeol. Dengan wajah yang sudah merah akibat mendengar kata Yifan, Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya dan menerima uluran tangan Yifan.

Saat musik mulai diputar, Yifan meletakkan tangannya dipinggang Chanyeol dan Chanyeol meletakkan tangannya di lengan Yifan. Mereka mulai berdansa dengan senyum yang tak pernah luntur dari wajah mereka. Mereka tidak peduli dengan pandangan orang-orang disekitarnya.

"Terima kasih Yifan"

Yifan tersenyum menjawab ucapan terima kasih dari Chanyeol.

Melihat senyum Yifan, Chanyeol juga tersenyum, "Walau aku sangat senang, tapi aku juga merasa sedih. Kebaikan demi kebaikan Yifan yang kuterima membuatku begitu sedih. Sampai-sampai aku tidak kuasa untuk bernafas ..." batin Chanyeol dengan terus menatap Yifan dengan pandangan yang tidak dapat diartikan.

Kenapa ...?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC ...**

.

 **An:** wow, ini adalah chapter terpanjang yang aku tulis..hehehe. sudah terjawab kan siapa Yifan dan kenapa ayah Chanyeol bisa ada disitu dan siapa itu tuan wu..hehehe. terima kasih buat yg ngasih review n comment, dan jg ngasih masukan2nya. sekali lagi aku penulis baru disini, maaf kalo masih banyak typo n alur yang kacau, maklum masih belajar, bow. dan untuk biodata Yifan yang aku janjikan kemarin aku taruh di chapter berikutnya, soalnya chapter ini udah terlalu panjang, sekali lagi maaf. bow

 **.**

 **Thanks to:**

 **Huixiauu, enchris.727, my0061, Misslah, yousee, Kim sohyun, Nandha0627, winda**

.

.

 **review and comment?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

.

.

 **An :** sebelum memulai chapter ini,, aku pingin bahas review buat chapter sebelumnya. Banyak yang tanya rambut yifan dan chanyeol masih pakai gaun apa gag kan? Jadi, rambut yifan sekarang sudah pendek kayak cowok dan waktu pesta kemarin chanyeol masih menggunakan gaunnya. oke, selamat membaca chapter berikutnya ^^

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chanyeol Is Boyish**

 **.**

 **.**

Saat ini, chanyeol sedang berbaring ditempat tidurnya, memikirkan semua kejadian yang terjadi selama pesta dansa sedangkan yifan sedang berganti pakaian di kamar mandi.

TEST TEST

"Pengumuman bagi Miss Yifan dan Miss Chanyeol, harap segera menuju ruang Kepala Sekolah". (info yifan masih dianggap wanita di sekolah, okey)

Chanyeol yang sedang berbaring kemudian segera terduduk mendengar namanya dan yifan dipanggil barusan.

"Ada apa ya ?" pikirnya.

tok tok tok

"ya yifan cepat keluar, kita dipanggil kepala sekolah" teriak chanyeol diluar pintu kamar mandi.

"aish, baiklah tidak perlu berteriak".

.

Drap drap drap

Langkah dua pasang kaki yang berjalan terburu-buru terdengar di lorong menuju ke ruang kepala sekolah. Sesampainya, didepan pintu ruangan tersebut mereka berhenti mengambil nafas sebelum masuk.

 **Ruang Kepala Sekolah**

 **.**

Tok tok tok

"Masuk"

Setelah mendengar jawaban dari dalam yifan dan chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruangan kepala sekolah. Dapat dilihat oleh mereka Kepala Sekolah Pearl sedang berdiri di dekat jendela diruangannya dan melihat kearah langit.

"Kepala Sekolah, ada apa memanggil kami ?" tanya yifan.

Kepala sekolah Pearl berbalik dan menghadap ke arah yifan dan chanyeol dengan pandangan serius.

"Yifan, Chanyeol, penyebab keanehan Raja Wu sudah diketahui. Dileher tao dan kawan-kawan yang sebelumnya mengincar nyawamu ditemukan benda ini"

Kepala sekolah menyerahkan sebuah benda menyerupai paku keling dengan bagian atasnya melengkung dan bawahnya lancip kepada yifan dan chanyeol.

Yifan mengambil benda tersebut dari tangan kepala sekolah pearl dan menunjukkannya kepada chanyeol.

"Ini.." chanyeol tersentak melihat sesuatu yang terukir dibenda tersebut.

" Witch's Binder. Benda ini ditusukkan ke leher orang yang akan dikendalikan oleh seorang penyihir. Di benda ini, terukir nama penyihir yang menggunakannya. Dan nama yang terukir disini adalah..."

"BLACK" jawab chanyeol memotong perkataan kepala sekolah pearl.

"Haa? Black adalah penyihir yang mengutukku dengan "Prince Charming Magic" itu. iya kan ? Kalau memang Black bukannya kepala sekolah pearl sudah mengalahkannya?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya mengusirnya keluar kerajaan ini. Lagipula, kalau penyihir itu memang Black, pantas saja dia bisa merusak tabir pelindungku. Takutnya, bahkan Raja Wu pun sudah dikendalikan oleh Black."

"Bagaimana caranya agar ayahanda bisa kembali seperti sedia kala?" akhirnya yifan angkat bicara, setelah tadi hanya diam menyaksikan kepala sekolah pearl dan chanyeol berbicara. "Kepala sekolah tolong selamatkan Tao dan yang lainnya dengan sihirmu." pinta yifan.

"Percuma saja! Bila ada yang bermaksud memusnahkan pengaruh "Witch's Binder" selain penyihir yang memasangnya , bukannya menyelamatkan, bisa-bisa malahan orang yang hendak ditolong iyu akan mati. Untuk menyelamatkan mereka, jalan sata-satunya hanyalah mengalahkan Black. Di Kerajaan Dragon, musuh bertebaran dimana-mana. Mau melewati musuh sebanyak itu untuk sampai ke tempat Black. itu, akan..."

"Aku akan pergi." yifan memotong perkataan kepala sekolah pearl.

"Yifan,, ada kemungkinan kamu terbunuh." ucap kepala sekolah pearl penuh kekhawatiran kepada yifan.

"Aku siap! Beliau adalah ayahandaku. Aku sendiri yang ingin menolongnya." yifan mengatakan dengan tegas dan keseriusan dapat dilihat dari sorot matanya.

DHEG

Yifan!

Mendengar apa yang diucapkan yifan, membuat chanyeol terkejut dan takut. Chanyeol ingin membantu yifan, chanyeol tidak ingin yifan sendirian melawan musuh.

"Ka..Kalau begitu, aku juga! Aku juga ikut, aku tidak bisa membiarkan yifan pergi sendirian!"

Yifan terkejut mendengar ucapan chanyeol.

"Kamu bicara apa, chanyeol" bentak kepala sekolah pada chanyeol.

"Aku juga ikut, aku mau ikut, aku akan ikut yifan..."

PLAK

Hening

Kepala sekolah terkejut melihat tindakan yifan. Sedangkan chanyeol hanya menundukkan kepalanya sambil memegang pipinya, chanyeol masih terkejut yifan menamparnya.

"Kumohon, berhentilah mengatakan hal bodoh seperti itu. Dalam ilmu pedang, kamu kalah dariku! kalau aku membiarkanmu ikut, kamu tidak akan bisa berbuat lebih sekedar penghalangku."

Yifan tahu perkataan dan tindakannya menyakiti chanyeol, tapi yifan tidak punya pilihan lain agar chanyeol mengerti, bahwa apa yang akan dilakukan yifan adalah hal yang berbahaya dan yifan tidak ingin chanyeol terluka.

Chanyeol hanya diam mendengar perkataan yifan. Sakit, itulah yang dirasakan chanyeol, tidak hanya pipinya yang sakit setelah ditampar yifan, tapi hatinya lebih sakit setelah mendengar perkataan yifan.

 **.**

 **Chanyeol Is Boyish**

 **.**

 **Kamar Chanyeol dan Yifan**

.

Sejak malam itu, yifan tidak pernah sekalipun kembali ke kamar ini.

 **Flashback**

Yifan dan chanyeol sekarang berdiri diluar gedung asrama mereka. Yifan berdiri di samping kudanya dan chanyeol berdiri di hadapan yifan.

Chanyeol hanya menatap yifan, dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi tidak bisa.

Yifan sudah memutuskan, malam ini juga dia akan kembali ke kerajaannya untuk melawan Black. Yifan melihat kearah chanyeol, tapi chanyeol hanya diam. Kemudian saat yifan sudah berada diatas kudanya, dia melihat kearah chanyeol lagi. Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun akhirnya Yifan pergi.

"Yifan, kalau kamu pasti bisa mengalahkan black" chanyeol mengatakan kalimat yang seharusnya tadi didengar yifan, mungkin dengan itu dapat memberi semangat pada yifan. Namun terlambat, sekarang yifan sudah pergi dan chanyeol menyesal tidak mengatak apapun ke yifan.

 **Flashback End**

Semenjak kepergian yifan, chanyeol hanya berdiam diri di dalam kamar, meringkuk diantara kakinya diatas tempat tidurnya, sambil menangis dan terus memikirkan yifan.

"Dasar yifan bodoh! Dia benar-benar pergi sendirian! Kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu padamu...Aku...Hiks Hiks Hiks" Chanyeol tidak meneruskan kalimatnya, karena sekali lagi chanyeol menangis saat memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan buruk yang terjadi pada yifan.

"Aku juga bodoh. Padahal akhirnya aku bisa mengerti alasan kenapa aku ingin menganggap yifan sebagai musuhku, alasan kenapa aku ingin cantik melebihi yifan. Semuanya karena aku suka pada Yifan!" dan tangis chanyeol semakin pecah, hati chanyeol sakit bagaikan dicabik-cabik karena terlambat mengetahui perasaannya kepada yifan.

"Yifan, kumohon jangan mati."

 **.**

 **Chanyeol Is Boyish**

 **.**

 **Kerajaan Dragon**

 **.**

Drap Drap

"Kami berhasil menangkap penyusup itu! Ternyata dia adalah Pangeran Yifan yang selama ini kita cari-cari" Ucap seorang pengawal kepada Black.

BRUGH

pengawal satu lagi mendorong yifan sehingga jatuh dihadapan Black.

"Bukan hanya Wu, bahkan yifan juga. Ayah dan anak sama-sama bodohnya. Datang sendiri kesini dengan sukarela. Kalau memang begitu besar hasratmu untuk mati, silahkan mati ." ucap black sambil tertawa melihat penderitaan yifan.

"Apa beliau akan dibunuh sekarang juga ? Kalau begitu biar saya yang..."

"Berisik, aku sendiri yang akan membunuh Yifan." black mengatakan sambil berjalan kearah pengawalnya dan menusuknya dengan pedang.

JLEB

" Jangan mengahalangiku" teriak black kepada pengawalnya yang sudah mati.

.

Syuuutt..

Tiba-tiba muncul ekor ular yang sangat besar dari bawah gaun Black. Ternyata black merubah wujudnya menjadi manusia setengah ular. Dengan kaki yang berubah menjadi ekor ular, dan lidahnya juga berubah menyerupai lidah ular.

GREP

Dengan ekornya, black melilit tubuh yifan dan mengangkatnya kemudian membawanya ke hadapannya.

"Ughhh!" yifan merasa tubuhnya remuk dan sesak nafas sekarang.

"Aku paling suka dengan orang-orang setampan Yifan. Membuat wajah tampannya menderita setengah mati adalah kesenangan yang selalu kunanti-nantikan! Siapa saja yang berani menganggu kesenanganku harus mati! ohohohohohohoho" tawa keji Black terdengar diseluruh ruangan.

 **.**

 **Chanyeol Is Boyish**

 **.**

Keadaan chanyeol masih sama, tidak terlihat membaik atau malah terlihat lebih parah. Karena semakin chanyeol memikirkan yifan, maka dadanya akan semakin sakit. Obat sama sekali tidak membantu mengurangi rasa sakit di dada chanyeol.

"Kalau begini terus, aku... bisa-bisa aku akan mati!" tangis chanyeol sambil meringkuk semakin dalam kedalam selimutnya.

Chanyeol sudah tidak sanggup memikirkan ini sendirian,, chanyeol butuh seseorang untuk mendengarkan isi hatinya, chanyeol butuh sandaran. Akhirnya, chanyeol memutuskan untuk menemui Kepala sekolah Pearl. Siapa tahu dengan mencurahkan isi hatinya pada orang lain akan meringankan kegelisahan dihati chanyeol sekarang.

.

 **Ruang Kepala Sekolah**

 **.**

BLAM

BRUG

Setelah membuka pintu ruang kepala sekolah dengan keras, chanyeol jatuh terduduk dan menangis.

Kepala sekolah Pearl yang melihatnya menjadi khawatir langsung menghampiri chanyeol dan berlutut didepan chanyeol.

"Chanyeol, kenapa kamu ?" Ucap kepala sekolah pearl lembut sambil membelai rambut chanyeol.

GREP

Chanyeol memeluk Kepala sekolah pearl, "hiks hiks hiks,.. Kepala sekolah tolong aku. Dalam kepalaku hanya ada pikiran bahwa mungkin yifan sudah mati. Aku hanya bisa memikirkan itu, akibatnya dadaku sakit setengah mati. Aku sudah tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi.. hiks hiks hiks." Chanyeol akhirnya mencurahkan semua isi hatinya kepada kepala sekolah pearl.

"Chanyeol.."

Kepala sekolah pearl sangat terkejut mendengar perkataan chanyeol. Saat melihat mata chanyeol, beliau dapat melihat mata yang biasanya indah, memancarkan kebahagiaan dan ceria, sekarang tergantikan dengan rasa sakit, rindu, khawatir, gelisah dan juga penuh kesedihan. Kepala sekolah pearl bisa merasakan bagaimana perasaan chanyeol saat ini, sehingga beliau semakin mempererat pelukan chanyeol dan mengusap punggung chanyeol untuk memberikan sedikit ketenangan.

Setelah dirasa chanyeol sedikit tenang, Kepala sekolah melepaskan pelukannya dan sekarang menghadap ke chanyeol, satu tangannya ditaruh diatas dada chanyeol.

"Chanyeol, kelihatannya, hati seorang anak perempuan yang selama ini tertidur dalam dirimu sudah mulai bangkit. Jawaban atas pertanyaanmu tadi sudah ada dalam dirimu sendiri."

DEGH

"Eh?" Chanyeol terkejut mendengar ucapan kepala sekolah pearl.

"Carilah jawaban itu dengan kekuatanmu sendiri. Jangan mau kalah, karena di dunia ini.. Yang terkuat adalah perasaan yang selalu memikirkan orang lain." Kepala sekolah pearl tersenyum kearah chanyeol setelah mengakhiri perkataannya. Dan melihat kearah chanyeol yang sedang mencerna semua ucapannya. Kepala Sekolah pearl hanya berharap chanyeol dapat menemukan jawaban yang tepat dan membawa kebahagiaannya kembali.

 **.**

 **Chanyeol Is Boyish**

 **.**

"Masukkan yifan dalam sel bawah tanah dan perlakukan dia dengan baik." perintah Black pada pengawalnya.

"Merusak barang yang indah memang sangat menyenangkan ya...hohohoho"

.

 **Skip time..**

 **.**

Yifan dibawa ke penjara bawah tanah. Kedua tangan yifan dirantai begitu juga dengan lehernya menyebabkan yifan susah untuk bergerak.

Setelah mengecek rantai yang dipasang pada yifan terpasang dengan benar, pengawal pun pergi berdiri didekat pintu untuk menjaga yifan.

Hosh hosh

Terdengar suara nafas yifan yang kelelahan. Yifan tidak ingin menyerah, tapi.. sepertinya tubuhku sudah tidak bisa menanggung siksaan ini.

"Chanyeol.." Yifan memanggil nama chanyeol, yifan terus memikirkan chanyeol, yifan sangat merindukan chanyeol, yifan membutuhkan chanyeol. Tak tahukah kau yifan, disana chanyeol juga merindukanmu.

Zreeet..

Pintu ruang penjara terbuka melihatkan seorang pengawal baru masuk dan menyapa pengawal yang berada di dalam. Yifan tidak peduli dengan mereka yang yifan butuhkan sekarang adalah chanyeol, yifan berharap ada chanyeol disini tapi itu tidak mungkin.

"Waktunya ganti jaga" yifan mendengar pengawal yang baru datang berbicara dengan temannya.

"Oh ya? Sudah waktunya ya? " pengawal yang berada di dalam sempat bingung namun tetap menurut. Saat sang pengawal berbalik dan akan keluar, pengawal baru tersebut menendang kepala pengawal lainnya sampai tidak sadarkan diri.

DUAGH

BRUK

Mendengar keributan, yifan mendongakkan kepalanya dan betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat pengawal yang tadi menjaganya kini terkulai lemas dilantai akibat tendangan dari pengawal baru masuk tadi.

"Kamu memang menyuruhku supaya tidak datang kemari..." ucap sang pengawal sambil mulai melepas penutup kepala yang digunakannya. Yifan terus memperhatikannya, jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat saat mendengar suara pengawal tersebut. "Tapi aku datang juga." setelah melepas penutup kepalanya sang pengawal menghadap kearah yifan dan tersenyum. Betapa terkejutnya yifan, melihat orang yang dia rindukan sekarang berdiri dihadapannya.

"Chanyeol.." "kamu benar-benar chanyeol?" tanya yifan tidak percaya.

Trang Trang

Chanyeol tidak menjawab pertanyaan yifan, chanyeol malah mengayunkan pedangnya untuk membuka rantai yang mengikat yifan.

Yifan memegang tangannya yang sakit akibat rantai tersebut, tapi kemudian terkejut saat chanyeol berlutut didepannya dan meletakkkan tangannya dipipinya.

"Sudah kubilang kan, aku yang akan melindungimu" Ucap chanyeol sambil terus melihat yifan.

"Bodoh! Kenapa kamu kesini segala?" Bentak yifan pada chanyeol.

"Hegh.." Chanyeol terkejut tapi tetap melihat yifan dan tidak melepaskan tangannya dari pipi yifan, dia terus membelainya.

"Padahal kan aku... aku tidak ingin kamu mengalami hal-hal yang membahayakan, maka dari itu aku tidak memperbolehkanmu ikut..! Kalau sampai kamu terluka.. Apa tidak bodoh itu namanya.. Hah ?"

GREP

"Yang bodoh itu kamu sendiri. Dasar Yifan bodoh..Hiks hiks. Aku akan jauh lebih terluka bila sampai harus berpisah denganmu. Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi, walaupun harus mati, tapi aku tetap ingin bersama yifan.." Akhirnya chanyeol mengatakan apa yang harus ia sampaikan pada yifan. Setelah itu, chanyeol semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya didada bidang yifan dan terus menangis.

"Chanyeol.." Yifan tersentuh dengan perkataan chanyeol, kemudian dia tersenyum dan semakin mempererat pelukannya pada chanyeol.

 _Inilah jawabanku, aku akan bertempur bersama Yifan untuk mengalahkan Black._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC...**

.

.

 **Bonus:**

 **"Yifan's Secret Talks"**

Sebelum membahas rahasia yifan, aku akan melihatkan profil yifan, yuk mariii..

Nama : Wu Yifan

Usia : 18 tahun (Yifan sebenarnya lebih tua dari chanyeol, tapi karena menyamar jadi yifan ditaruh dikelas yang sama seperti chanyeol)

Bintang : Scorpio

Golongan darah : O

Warna rambut : Light Blonde

Warna mata : ruby red

Tinggi badan : 187 cm

Tipe anak perempuan yang disukai : anak perempuan yang kuat dan tomboy

Makanan favorit : masakan yang dibuatkan oleh gadis yang disayanginya, apapun itu akan dimakannya dengan senang hati.

Hobi : astronomi, membaca, menyulam(O.o), etc.

Yifan's secret :

Sewaktu kecil badan yifan lemah dan sering sakit-sakitan. Karena itu, dia belajar ilmu pedang untuk melatih tubuhnya. Saat itu, yang sering menjadi lawan tanding latihan pedang yifan adalah sang ibu, Ratu Wu.

Ibu yifan adalah tipe wanita yang dikagumi yifan. Karena itu, Yifan jadi lemah kalau berhadapan dengan anak perempuan yang kuat. Karena itu juga, yifan langsung jatuh hati pada Chanyeol yang mahir berpedang. (ya, ketahuan siapa yang suka lebih dulu..hehee). Inilah sedikit rahasia dari yifan, semoga kalian suka ^^

.

.

.

 **An :** Maaf untuk update yang telat,, kemarin sibuk dan mood buat nulis hilang. bagaimana ceritanya semakin anehkah, semakin gag nyambung kah ? Akhirnya Black muncul,, suka gag sama kemunculan black ? hehehe. owh iya, Chapter berikutnya mungkin akan menjadi akhir dari cerita ini..hehehe. Dan sekali lagi terima kasih yang udah review ^^

.

.

.

 **Ditunggu review dan ^^**


	6. Chapter 6 - END

**Chapter 6 - END**

.

.

.

 _Inilah jawabanku, aku akan bertempur bersama Yifan untuk mengalahkan Black._

 **.**

 **Chanyeol Is Boyish**

 **.**

"Chanyeol"

"Hmmm .."

"Sebelum pergi maukah kamu memakai ini?" Yifan mengatakan sambil berjalan kearah Chanyeol dan memperlihatkan kalungnya yang berharga kepada Chanyeol.

"Heh? Itukan tanda mata dari ibumu yang berharga? Bahkan kamu pernah memarahiku dan menyuruhku jangan menyentuhnya .." Chanyeol menjawab sambil mengingat kata Yifan yang melarang Chanyeol memegang kalung tersebut. _"Tolong jangan sentuh kalung ini."_ Seperti itulah kata yang diingat Chanyeol. Nah, sekarang Yifan menyuruh Chanyeol memakai kalung tersebut, Chanyeol jadi bingung melihat tingkah Yifan.

Melihat kebingungan di mata Chanyeol, Yifan akhirnya menjelaskan maksudnya memberikan kalung tersebut kepada Chanyeol. "Sebenarnya, sebelumnya juga ibu menerima ini dari ayahanda. Turun temurun, para pangeran Dragon menyerahkan kalung ini saat mereka melamar putri yang akan menjadi pendamping hidup mereka."

"Hah?" Chanyeol terkejut dan bingung setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Yifan. Chanyeol hanya diam menatap Yifan, tapi tidak dengan otaknya yang mencerna ucapan Yifan tentang kalung - ibu - melamar - Chanyeol. Chanyeol terus memikirkan apa maksud Yifan mengatakan semua itu pada Chanyeol. Sampai genggaman tangan Yifan menyadarkan Chanyeol dari lamunannya dan kembali melihat Yifan.

"Chanyeol, kita harus keluar dari sini hidup-hidup. Kemudian, setelah kita kembali nanti, bersediakah kamu menikah denganku?" Yifan berbicara sambil meletakkan kalungnya di atas tangan Chanyeol.

BLUSH

"Heh ..?" Chanyeol sangat terkejut, dia tidak menyangka kalau Yifan akan melamarnya di kondisi seperti ini, Chanyeol belum siap mendengar pertanyaan seperti ini, apakah ini lelucon ?. Tapi saat Chanyeol melihat ke dalam mata Yifan, DHEG! Chanyeol tahu Yifan serius dengan ucapannya. "A..a..aku ... Soal menikah itu ..." Chanyeol gugup dan tidak tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Wajah Chanyeol semakin memerah dan detak jantungnya semakin cepat. DEG ... DEG..DEG ...

"Kamu bisa menjawabnya kapan saja kamu mau." Yifan berkata sambil menggenggam tangan Chanyeol lagi, sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya. "Aku ingin Chanyeol yang membawa kalung itu, sebagai tanda agar ibu di Surga juga berkenan melindungi Chanyeol." Yifan tersenyum sangat lembut dan tampan kepada Chanyeol setelah mengakhiri perkataannya. Sekarang hanya menunggu jawaban dari Chanyeol.

DEG ... DEG ... DEG ...

Chanyeol memakai kalung tersebut, kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya dan tersenyum kearah Yifan. "Baiklah. Ayo kita kalahkan Black." Ucapnya semangat dan dibalas anggukan oleh Yifan. Kemudian keduanya melangkah keluar dari penjara bawah tanah tersebut.

 **.**

 **Chanyeol Is Boyish**

 **.**

DHUAGH ...

TRAAANNNGG ...

"Hiyaaahhh ..." Chanyeol berteriak saat menusukkan pedangnya ke lawannya.

Perjalanan menuju ke tempat Black tidaklah mudah. Karena hampir semua lorong menuju tempat Black telah jaga oleh beberapa pengawal. Akhirnya, setelah bertarung dengan para penjaga tersebut, Chanyeol dan Yifan sampai di depan pintu ruang yang ditempati oleh Black.

BLAAMMM ...

"Akhirnya kamu terpojok juga Black." Teriak Chanyeol.

Black yang mendengar namanya disebut, akhirnya menoleh kearah sumber suara dan dapat dilihatnya dua orang berdiri didepan pintu dengan pedang ditangan masing-masing. Ketika dua orang tersebut sudah berdiri tidak jauh dari Black, Black dapat mengenali salah satunya adalah Yifan.

"Yifan .. Wajahmu yang dipenuhi kebencian itu sungguh memukau." Black mengatakan sambil melihat kearah Yifan.

DHEG

Saat Yifan melihat kearah bola mata Black, Yifan merasa tubuhnya membeku dan tidak bisa di gerakkan. "Ukkhh .."

"Yifan .." Chanyeol yang terkejut melihat Yifan, mendudukkan tubuh Yifan yang sempat akan terjatuh tadi.

"Ba .. badanku tidak bisa bergerak" jawab Yifan dengan suara yang bergetar, seperti ketakutan. Entah sihir apa yang dilakukan Black, tapi yang pasti setelah Yifan mendengar ucapan Black kemudian melihat ke matanya tubuh Yifan kaku dan tidak bisa digerakkan.

Chanyeol yang sudah marah kemudian menegakkan tubuhnya dan berbalik ke arah Black sambil berteriak, "Black! Kenapa kamu melakukan hal-hal sekeji ini?!"

Saat melihat Chanyeol, Black seperti mengingat sesuatu, "Oh ya .. Kukira siapa, ternyata Chanyeol ya!" Black mengatakan setelah ingat siapa Chanyeol. "Sudah lama ya .. Bagaimana hasil kerja sihirku padamu?" Black menyeringai ke arah Chanyeol. "Apa boleh buat, kali ini .. akan kubuat pengecualian dengan memberitahumu hal yang paling ingin kau ketahui. Kamu yang berada di bawah kutukanku seharusnya juga bisa mengerti. Di dunia ini, si buruk rupa hanya akan mendapatkan hinaan dan cercaan!"

Chanyeol yang mendengar perkataan Black terdiam dan mengingat kejadian di pesta dansa saat dia ditertawakan oleh semua orang di pesta. "Apakah maksudnya Chanyeol adalah si itik buruk rupa? Orang yang selalu mendapatkan hinaan dan cercaan?" semua pertanyaan itu bersarang di otak Chanyeol, sampai dia tersadar oleh suara Black yang melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Karena itu, sebagai gantinya, aku yang akan menghancurkan semua keindahan di dunia ini. Menyenangkan sekali, lho ... melihat betapa semua yang indah perlahan berubah membusuk dan hancur ... Hahahaha. Raja Wu juga, sepeninggal Ratu, hatinya meninggalkan banyak celah . Sehingga mudah sekali memanipulasi dia ... Hahahaha "Black mengehentikan tawanya dan kembali menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan kebencian," Si pearl yang selalu berlagak seperti orang baik, juga Pemerintah Phoenix yang sudah mengusirku. Lewat tangan Wu, aku memulai perang, membuat kalian semua saling menghancurkan dan mengotori tangan kalian sendiri .. "

Chanyeol yang sudah tidak sanggup mendengar, akhirnya menyela kata Black. "Aku tidak seperti itu, aku bukan si itik buruk rupa yang selalu mendapatkan hinaan dan cercaan. Yifan mengatakan" Cantik "padaku yang sudah terkena kutukanmu ini. Tidak akan kubiarkan kamu menghancurkan semuanya." Chanyeol berteriak sambil siap menyerang Black dengan pedangnya.

Black melotot mendengar kata Chanyeol, sepertinya kata Chanyeol membangkitkan amarah di diri Black. Sebelum pedang Chanyeol tentang Black, Black sudah terlebih dulu menangkap Chanyeol dengan ekor ularnya. (wujud Black disini yaitu manusia setengah ular)

Sambil melihat Chanyeol dengan penuh kebencian, Black mengatakan "Begitu ya, sayang sekali kita tidak memiliki pengertian yang sama. Kalau begitu kamu, lebih baik kamu mati dalam wujud itu, tanpa pernah terlepas dari kutukanmu." Kemudian Black mengarahkan pedangnya kearah Chanyeol.

"Akkhh .."

ZLEEEBB ..

"Chanyeol .." Teriak Yifan saat melihat pedang tersebut menusuk bagian atas dadanya. Yifan ingin menolong Chanyeol tapi badannya masih tidak bisa digerakkan.

"whahahahahaha .." Black tertawa dengan keras dan terdengar kejam.

"Salah .. Didunia ini, yang terkuat bukanlah amarah atau kesedihan. Yang terkuat adalah perasaan yang selalu memikirkan orang lain." Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya melihat kearah Black dan menusuk balik Black dengan pedangnya dadanya tapi bukan jantungnya.

"Ke..kenapa?" Black terkejut dan tidak percaya Chanyeol masih hidup. Saat Black melihat kearah pedangnya yang menusuk Chanyeol, Black kembali terkejut.

Kalungnya!

"Gyaaaaaa ..." Black berteriak saat tahu pedangnya bukan tentang angoota badan Chanyeol melainkan tentang kalung yang diberikan Yifan kepadanya.

Ketika Chanyeol menusuk Black, sihir yang tentang Yifan sirna dan kini tubuhnya bisa digerakkan. Tanpa menyia-nyiakan kesempatan akhirnya Yifan bergerak kearah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang melihat Yifan sudah bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya, kemudian berteriak kepada Yifan. "Yifan, serang dia sekarang."

Yifan yang mendengarkan perintah dari Chanyeol dengan cepat mengarahkan pedangnya ke arah jantung Black.

JLEEB

"huaaaaahhhh ,, .." Black berteriak kesakitan sampai melepaskan lilitannya pada Chanyeol.

Sebelum Chanyeol terjatuh Yifan sudah menangkap Chanyeol terlebih dahulu.

DUUAARR .. DUUAARR..DHHUUAAARRR ...

Tidak lama kemudian terdengar teriakan Black dan juga ledakkan dari tubuh Black. Bangunan mulai bergetar akibat ledakan, menyebabkan dinding, atap dan lantai retak. Yifan menundukkan badannya untuk melindungi Chanyeol dari potongan bangunan.

.

Merasa situasi sudah tenang dan terkendali, Yifan mengangkat tubuhnya. Yifan melihat sekeliling dan melihat bangunan yang hancur tapi tidak melihat Black lagi. Sepertinya, tubuh Black sudah hancur akibat ledakan tersebut dan menjadi debu. Yifan merasa lega dan senang, akhirnya dia dan Chanyeol berhasil mengalahkan Black. Namun, saat Yifan melihat kearah Chanyeol, tiba-tiba perasaan cemas dan takut menyelimutinya. Dilihatnya Chanyeol tidak sadarkan diatas pangkuannya.

"Chanyeol..Chanyeol..Chanyeol .." Yifan mencoba mengembangkan Chanyeol dengan menepuk pipinya dan dapat dilihat dari sudut matanya Yifan hampir menangis. Yifan takut kehilangan Chanyeol.

"Eungh" Chanyeol perlahan membuka matanya. Dan hal pertama yang dia lihat adalah Yifan yang melihatnya dengan khawatir. Chanyeol tersenyum kearah Yifan sambil mengatakan "Ibu Yifan yang sudah melindungiku."

"Chanyeol ,, kita berhasil .." Yifan memeluk Chanyeol.

Cukup lama mereka berpelukan, akhirnya Yifan melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Chanyeol serius.

"Aku mencintaimu, Chanyeol"

Setelah mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada Chanyeol. Yifan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang menyadari apa yang akan dilakukan Yifan mulai menutup matanya. Dan tidak lama akhirnya bibir Yifan menyentuh bibir pink Chanyeol. Ciuman itu lembut dan penuh cinta.

Saat melepas tautan diantara bibir mereka, tiba-tiba ...

PYAAASSSSHHHH

CLING..CLING ..

Yifan terkejut saat melihat tubuh Chanyeol berdiri didepannya dan diselimuti oleh cahaya yang indah dan menyilaukan mata, sampai Yifan harus menutup matanya.

"Chanyeol .." Ketika Yifan membuka matanya dia terkejut dengan perubahan yang dialami oleh Chanyeol. Dan tanpa disadari muncul rona merah dipipi Yifan.

 **.**

 **Chanyeol Is Boyish**

 **.**

 _Dengan begini, semua orang yang dikendalikan Black kembali seperti semula. Kedamaian pun telah kembali di Pemerintah Dragon._

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yes / No?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tentu saja belum ,, yuk lanjut ... hehehe**

.

.

"Yifan, maafkan aku. Black memanfaatkan kekosongan hatiku sepeninggal ibumu untuk mengendalikan diriku. Aku sudah membuatmu sengsara." Raja Wu meminta maaf kepada putra tunggalnya itu.

"Tidak apa-apa Ayah" Jawab Yifan sambil tersenyum.

Saat ini Yifan sedang berada di kamar ayahnya untuk melihat kondisi ayahnya setelah tersadar dari sihir Black.

Yifan mengambil tangan ayahnya dan menggenggamnya, kemudian tersenyum melihat kearah ayahnya, "Mulai sekarang, aku akan menggantikan ibu untuk mendukung ayahanda memimpin Pemerintah ini. Lalu aku ingin memperkenalkan seseorang kepada ayahanda."

.

Di luar Kerajaan para penduduk sedang ribut membicarakan perihal pangeran Yifan akan mengumumkan putri yang akan menjadi tunangannya.

Para penduduk merasa senang atas pangeran Yifan sehingga mereka berbondong-bondong menuju ke halaman Pemerintah Dragon untuk melihat siapa wanita yang beruntung yang dipilih oleh Pangeran Yifan dan memberi selamat kepada Pangeran Kerajaan dragon tersebut.

Sedangkan di dalam salah satu ruang di Pemerintah Dragon sedang terjadi sedikit keributan, ya sedikit..hehehe

Yifan yang mendengar keributan tersebut, segera melangkah ke ruang tersebut setelah meninggalkan ruang ayahnya.

"Chanyeol .." panggil Yifan saat memasuki sebuah kamar yang ditempati oleh Chanyeol.

"Yifaaannnn ... Rambutku tidak berdiri semua." Teriak Chanyeol pada Yifan tanpa memalingkan wajahnya dari cermin. Chanyeol terus memperhatikan penampilannya. Yups, Chanyeol lah yang sedari tadi membuat keributan tentang penampilannya. Ini adalah penampilan baru Chanyeol setelah terbebas dari kutukan Black, maka dari itu karena belum terbiasa dengan penampilannya Chanyeol didera kepanikan.

"Chanyeol .. Mama kan sudah bilang berulang kali tapi masih saja tidak percaya." Ibu Chanyeol yang berada disana untuk membantu Chanyeol hanya menghela nafas melihat putri satu-satunya yang masih tidak percaya dengan penampilannya.

"Ada yang aneh tidak?" Sekali lagi Chanyeol mempertanyakan penampilannya ke Yifan. Yifan yang melihatnya hanya terkekeh, sedangkan ibunya sekali lagi menghela nafas.

Yifan perlahan menghampiri Chanyeol, dan menawarkan tangannya ke Chanyeol "Tidak kok, Ayo kita pergi."

Dan dengan senang hati Chanyeol menerima uluran tangan Yifan.

.

Yifan ingin memperkenalkan Chanyeol kepada seluruh penduduk Kerajaan Dragon. Maka dari itu, Yifan sekarang membawa Chanyeol ke balkon yang langsung menghadap kearah halaman Pemerintah, dimana seluruh penduduk negara sedang berkumpul dan didekat Yifan juga sudah berdiri Raja Wu, Raja Park dan juga istrinya, Kepala Sekolah Pearl dan juga Tao.

"Saudara-saudara sekalian aku akan memperkenalkan orang yang sangat berharga bagiku. Dia adalah Putri Chanyeol yang bertempur bersama-sama denganku dan juga tunanganku." Yifan mengumumkan kepada seluruh penduduk Kerajaan sorakan dan ucapan selamat dari seluruh penduduk yang ditujukan kepada Yifan. Yifan yang mendengarnya tersenyum, karena penduduknya menerima kehadiran orang yang sangat berharga baginya. Kemudian Yifan menoleh ke belakang dan mengingatkan Chanyeol untuk melangkah ke arah Yifan.

Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya menuju kearah Yifan dengan anggun dan dengan senyum yang tidak pernah lepas dari wajahnya. Yifan tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang sekarang berbeda dengan yang dulu. Chanyeol yang dulu berambut pendek sekarang memiliki rambut panjang bergelombang yang indah dengan mahkota yang menghiasi kepalanya. Chanyeol yang dulu lebih suka berpakaian laki-laki sekarang terlihat lebih feminin dengan gaun yang dipakainya. Setelah terbebas dari kutukan Black, akhirnya jiwa perempuan dari dalam diri Chanyeol mulai bangkit dan merubah semua penampilan Chanyeol yang dulu terkesan tomboy sekarang menjadi lebih feminin. Tapi menurut Yifan, Chanyeol yang sekarang dan Chanyeol yang dulu adalah sama, meskipun dalam penampilan yang berbeda, senyum dan hati Chanyeol tetap sama dan tetap Chanyeol adalah wanita yang dicintainya sejak pertama kali Yifan melihatnya.

"Chanyeol, kamu cantik sekali." Kemudian Yifan mencium bibir Chanyeol dihadapan seluruh penduduk Kerajaan Dragon.

Raja Park yang akhirnya lega karena putrinya sudah terbebas dari kutukan dan sekarang berdiri anggun dengan gaunnya dan berdiri disamping laki-laki yang mencintainya, tidak bisa menahan airmatanya. Sedangkan Raja Wu tersenyum bangga melihat putranya yang sudah dewasa dan gagah bersanding dengan wanita pilihannya. Kepala Sekolah Pearl, Ratu Park dan Tao juga tersenyum melihat kebahagiaan Yifan dan Chanyeol.

Yifan dan Chanyeol terus tersenyum diantara ciuman mereka. Kemudian Yifan merenggangkan ciumannya dan melihat Chanyeol.

"I Love You, My Princess."

"I Love You too, My Prince." Jawab Chanyeol sambil tersenyum kearah Yifan.

.

 _Untukmu yang selalu dicap seperti anak laki-laki. Hati seorang gadis dalam dirimu hanyalah sedang tertidur. Karena itu, saat engkau tergugah oleh rasa cinta, saat itu, busungkanlah dada dan raihlah cinta itu. Karena, anak perempuan terlihat cantik sekali bila sedang jatuh cinta._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

.

.

 **Bonus - Wu Family**

Setelah menikah, Yifan dan Chanyeol dianugerahi 6 orang anak (banyak banget anaknya, ya..hehehe)

Putri tertua, Wu luhan, sangat lembut dan merupakan figur seorang kakak yang baik bagi saudara-saudaranya yang lain.

Putri kedua, Wu Junmyeon adalah seorang siswa dengan kemampuan yang sangat menonjol.

Putri ketiga, Wu Baekhyun, adalah gadis yang periang, moodmaker bagi seluruh keluarganya.

Putri keempat, Wu Kyungsoo, kelihatannya punya bakat yang tidak akan kalah dengan para pria sekalipun dalam hal ilmu pedang.

Purti kelima, Wu Jongin, adalah seorang anak yang kuat yang belum pernah sekalipun menitikkan airmata. Di masa depan, dia akan jadi orang besar?

Putra tertua, Wu Sehun, punya 5 orang kakak perempuan, mungkin akan melebihi Yifan .. Tidak, tidak .. Tampaknya sehun akan dibesarkan sebagaimana layaknya anak pada umumnya.

Yifan sangat senang mengurus anak, Tipe ayah yang baik dan penuh perhatian yang selalu ada di rumah. Mungkin Chanyeol adalah ibu paling ringan pekerjaannya ...

Sekian Cerita dari Wu Family ... Bye bye ^^

.

.

.

 **An:** Akhirnya cerita ini selesai juga ,, maaf kalau endingnya jelek dan ceritanya gag nyambung. Sekali lagi aku ngucapin terima kasih buat yang udah baca, ngasih reviev dan comment .. Bow ^^

.

.

.

.

 **Thanks to:**

 **Nandha0627, Leewufan, Alda N, kkamBaekFan, Kim Sohyun, Misslah, yousee, Double BobB.I, winda ii 5, parkchan17, Prae15Cha12, huixiauu, Lulu Auren, hita, rajwak31, chank, duotower, my0061, enchris.727, secretive girl, bright16**


End file.
